Codex Entries
The following is a page reserved for Codex/Lore entries unlocked throughout the progression of the RPG's story. These are simply trivial notes that may or may not prove interesting to other members of the RP that don't really have a place in any other article. This list will be continually updated by Raccoon as more codexes are unlocked. Codex Entry #1/Defective Clones Any clone dreads to think that she may be defective. There are rare cases in which a clone might become unstable and begin to develop mild forms of mental illness, but this is mostly limited to force sensitive clones. Other clones might be considered defective due to a phyiscal deformity. During the Clone Wars, the Kaminoans were known to make clones deemed "defective" disappear without a trace, such as was with the case with a batch of Jango clones with less than 20/20 eye-sight. In Foelin's Brigade, no one is quite sure what becomes of clones deemed to be defective. The very first instance of this appeared when members of the 29th platoon were found to be unstable to some degree as they were not properly following the command code. The only clone to pass her mental evalution with flying colors was MVA-5413 "Debra". MVA-1138 "Storm" scored high enough to warrant the interest of General Foelin, but low enough to show she was infact not entirely stable. MVA-5413 "Blaze", despite her outstanding recommendations from Fort Kelivok, outright flunked the evaluation which led to both medical personnel and the Arkanians being baffled. Former Commander MVA-0727 "Ashley" likewise flunked her evaluation aswell, being deemed to be a high-functioning sociopath. As a result of this, the entire 29th Platoon was recalled by Arkanian Administrator Makinen to return to Fort Kelivok. Storm and Debra were spared from the recall due to the intervention of General Foelin, who sought other assignment for them. What will become of those who were not spared remains to be seen. Codex Entry #2/Foelin and Valentian Many people do not know that Foelin and Valentian were involved with each other shortly after the Yuuzhan Vong War until the relationship came to an abrupt end in 36 ABY. This was the direct result of Foelin walking in on Valentian in bed with another man. Valentian had supposedly gotten intoxicated the reason she betrayed his trust, but a heartbroken Foelin immediately broke off the relationship and kicked her to the curb. Foelin was never quite the same after the experience and turned to alcohol as a crutch in the months following. Valentian became guilt-ridden regarding what she had done to Foelin and made numerous attempts to try and rekindle their relationship. Foelin turned down all of her attempts, but eventually offered to take her back in 41 ABY...on one condition. Codex Entry #3/Clones in the modern galaxy Even in the year 51 ABY, clones are still widely viewed as subhuman by many individuals throughout the galaxy. Clones were the ultimate victors of the Clone Wars in 19 BBY and proved once and for all that an army of man was superior to that of droids. However the noble and heroic deeds that the clones accomplished go unnoticed due to the great jedi purge and the declaration of the new order. Instead they are remembered as the harbingers of the destruction of the Old Republic. As such, they are still hated and blamed for the fall of the Old Republic to this day. Military applications of cloning since the Clone Wars has been fairly rare. While clones were utilized by Grand Admiral Thrawn to quickly amass together an army under his banner, the idea of a clone army quickly began to become a thing of the past after his death. It wasn't until 41 ABY that a new clone army, the first the galaxy had seen in years, was commissioned under the leadership of General Foelin. The former jedi knight was determined to have a clone army despite the controversy associated with them. It has also become increasingly apparent that Foelin intends to return clones back to their former glory and prestige during the height of the Clone Wars. Codex Entry #4/Darth Mallous The multiverse theory suggests that there are a set of infinite or finite possible universes that together comprise everything that exists. In one such alternative universe dwelled the Sith Lord known as Darth Mallous. Mallous crafted his "Golden" Empire from the bottom up; starting with only a single legion of clone troopers. At the height of his power, Mallous had conquered nearly 75% of the known galaxy. His ferocity and hatred were so great that he was considered by many to be more powerful than Darth Caedus ever was. While Mallous may not be phyiscally present within this RPG, he exists in the form of General Foelin's anger. Codex Entry #5/Brigade Justice There are multiple levels of crime and punishment within Brigade. The most common punishment for petty crimes is only a simple slap on the wrist, but a step up is incarceration within Merribourne Outpost Prison. Courtmartial within Brigade is essentially a death sentence. Brigade currently only provides two known death sentences for capital crimes. Hanging at the gallows and execution by firing squad. Mid-level crimes may be dealt with by humiliation such as public flogging. Studies by the Arkanians reveal that floggings tend to reinforce the command code within a clone's mind and cause them to step back into line while setting an example for any other troublemakers. Because Kashyyyk is an independent system free of the laws of the Galactic Alliance and Imperial Remnant, Brigade has freedom granted by the Wookiees to punish their own however they see fit. Civil trials within Brigade are rare and instead most decisions will be made by a high ranking officer acting as a judge, jury, and executioner. In the event the need for a trial does arise, the jury is comprised of the clone majors while the General, Admiral, Commander, or Chief Marshal would be called upon to act as judge. Codex Entry #6/The Golden Empire In an alternative universe, the Golden Empire was the Brigade. The "GE" as it was called for short, was formed by Darth Mallous during an era of conflict and chaos. Disappointed with the leadership in both the Galactic Alliance and Jedi Order, the sith lord sought to forcefully restore peace to the galaxy. In the original telling of the story of the Golden Empire, it successfully managed to conquer and hang onto most of the outter rim and parts of the mid rim and expansion region for a period of around 5+ years or so. It fought a three-front war against the Second Galactic Empire, Third Republic, and Vindolian Kingdom. For many years the GE put up a valiant effort to slay it's enemies. It even managed to go so far as to severely cripple and destroy the entire navy of the Third Republic. However, in the end, the cloning facilities of the GE capital of Kamino were unable to supply the increasing demands for clone troopers. This resulted in allied forces eventually being able to close in around Kamino and assassinate Darth Mallous; thus ending the war. In the Timeline C telling of the story, the Golden Empire was able to conquer roughly 70% of the entire galaxy. The only areas not controlled by the GE were Imperial, Hutt, and a few parts of the outter rim. It managed to hold onto it's territory for almost a total of twenty years before problems began to arise. Ultimately, overstretched clone forces and economic problems were what brought this version of the Golden Empire down. Codex Entry #7/Brigade Debt This codex is dedicated to the Brigade debt and covers the total expenses associated with the creation of the Brigade. * The ''Triumphant ''cost a total of 65 million credits. * General Foelin spent roughly 8 million credits on fortifying Fort Kelivok. * The average cost of a clone trooper is roughly 5,400 credits. The total cost for all clones combined is around 54,000,000 credits. * Excluding maintenance costs, supplies, and everything else...the total Brigade debt is 127,000,000 credits.